Doctor Devastation's Vlog Time Party
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Based loosely on Doctor Horrible, this is the story of his vocal coach turned apprentice turned master villain, Jade West. Now called Doctor Devastation, she is set to show the world just who she is. Also follow along on her vlog as she explains her views on the GGG, and other hero's she deals with. Jori. Characters may be OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimner. Victorious and Doctor horrible both belong to other people. All I own are the original characters, including the unused hero and villain names, the plot, and a DVD of a Disney movie in the player, for later.

This is going to be short, like less then ten chapters. I hope it's fun. And for those of you who haven't seen Doctor Horrible's Sing Along Blog, I recommend seeing it to better understand the references. Look it up on youtube. That's where I saw it, and continue to occasionally replay the music.

I didn't include music cause I didn't want to come up with lyrics.

:}

"Welcome again to Doctor Deviation's semi-interactive vlog. I'm Doctor Devastation, and this is my video blog, where I let the world know whats new with me. Of course, you already knew that, or you wouldn't be watching, would you." The attractive blond in the black "Howie" Style lab coat with Red gloves and mask said. She also had some high tech-ish goggles on her head, but they weren't covering her eyes at that moment. "I want to start today by answering some of the frequently asked questions, for those of you too bovine to read the FAQ page on my site. Really people, learn to read. I swear..."

"Okay, lets start with this one." She read something off her computer, conveniently hidden just out of sight of frame. The screen showed from the waist up, and the coat did a great job of hiding her physique. "It asks 'Whats your problem with Golden Shield?' See that's what happens when people tune in and don't bother to watch the older episodes. Fact is, I don't have a problem with Golden Shield, except he's such a propaganda tool. Lets face it, no police officer is that professional. And yes, I still say he's a cop. Not just some paranormal freak hired by the LAPD. But a real to life cop. But him, the man behind that costume, I have nothing against him. I actually like the honest cops. They may try to stop me, but at least they're doing it cause that's their job. They even pretend to want to help, but lets just refer you to that vlog so you can see the whole rant. It's one of my better ones."

"But back to Golden Shield. He has to be better then any cop, because they use him in their media, so he does show respect. Not once, in all the times we've fought, has he tried to grope me. I mean, he ever tries to read me my rights, every time he beats me. One of these days he might get to keep me, thank the gods I have... Well, you don't get to know how I escape. Another thing I learned from my mentor." She shifted, just an inch, and continued.

"Oh yes, for those of you who are new to my vlog, I used to go by the name 'Horri-bella'. That's right, I was Doctor Horrible's sidekick." The blond managed to look proud, given the limited view of her face and features. "And let me tell you, that Moist guy is one epic perve. And he gets you wet every time he tries to hug you. But, that's the kinda guy Horrible is, always there for his friends, even when their just along for the ride. And all their good for is wetting everything they touch."

"Doctor Horrible was even the one who told me that if I ever wanted into the Evil League of Evil, well I'd need my own identity. As to why I chose Doctor, it's kinda cliche, but doctor does imply respect. That, plus I have a PhD. I have four, more if you count what I learned but never got the degree for. There has to be an equivalency for a super villain apprenticeship." The blond looked straight into the camera. "It means I'm smarted then you. Well, most of you. Stay in school kids."

"But back to my problem with Golden Shield. Thing is, he's my favorite hero to box, and it's not because he goes easy on me. No, I just have my problems with the GGG. You know, the 'Good Guy's Guild.' I swear, you have to be some kind of self centered narcissistic creep with the boundaries of a teenage boy to be allowed to join that group. I hear Captain Hammer was the founder. No wonder I hate fighting Captain Epic, or that handsy guy Prefect." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know, people claim it's because I'm the villain and they stop me from breaking the law, and while that couldn't be more true, I'm always afraid one of them is going to take me someplace to have a talk, and I'll never be able to prove they molested me. It's just a feeling."

"So anyways, many of you wanted to know about my personal life." She took a second to get comfortable, and started talking. "Lets see, my now ex boyfriend, HG, which stands for Hair guy since he has such great hair. That was for the newcomers, and yes, the names have been changed cause it's not gonna be that easy to find me. Anyways, he's so into little miss perfect, Vicky. Vicky continues to plot to take everything I built at school, my reputation, the best, um, club positions, everything, and I can't seem to stop her. Not only would giving too much away making me vulnerable to being discovered, it's against the rules." Talking a second, she refocused on the camera. "My rules."

"Little Red's still caught between her desires for Nerdboy-One, and her desires for someone capable of growing chest hairs. Nerdboy-One is still part of my group. I decided not to just bury him in the desert. Nerdboy's two and three also still walk this earth. One of these days I'm going to show them just who's the smartest. One of these days. But for now, I've got to get to class, so until next time, Peace. And I know it's ironic. That's intended."

The camera stopped, and Jade removed the wig and turned off the distorter she'd invented to shift her features ever so slightly, to better hide her identity. As the goggles and coat came off, she looked in the mirror, making last minute touche ups on her makeup. 'Time for school. Lets see what Vega steals from me today?'

A couple of hours later, Jade found herself in Sikowitz's class. The goth knew this was the one class where she could enjoy herself. It was also one of the few classes where she had to pay attention. She didn't have the luxury of already knowing the subject, usually better then the instructor ever would. But the downside was Beck was there, once again getting close to Tori, telling her how she was so much different then Jade. 'I get it, I'm negative, she's positive. Get over it.' Jade steamed as she waited for the teacher to arrive. Sikwoitz was unpredictable, and sometimes forgot to go to class.

"Um, Jade?" Tori asked.

"WHAT?" Jade shot back. 'Not in the mood, Vega. Not in the mood.'

"You know that part I was going for, in that movie?" The Latina asked.

"Let me guess, they wanted to give it too you, but you were too perfect, and they didn't want the costars feeling jealous of your overall perkiness." Jade snapped.

"Actually, they needed someone who," Lowering the tone in her voice, making it more malevolent, "Understood fear." She did the quote bit with her hands as she said that. Then she brought her voice back to normal, saying "So I recommended you."

"Wait, you recommended me for a part?" Jade asked. "I don't need your pity, Vega. I can get my own parts. In fact, I'm working on something big, right now. Just wait, you'll see, I'm gonna make everyone see."

"It wasn't pity." Tori tried. "I honestly can't think of anyone, except maybe Bad Horse, who understands fear better then you. I just thought, they need someone who can be genuinely scary, you are, it's a match made in heaven. Think about it, okay?"

"Okay everyone, lets get acting. I want each of you to be ready to act out the characters I was thinking of while stuck in traffic, and I'll let you know if you were even close." Sikowitz had arrived. "And act."

:}

Consider this an apology for the mistakes I've made, and for not putting an out of character warning on some of my stories. Oh yea, some characters may be out of character.

Review make me happy. First taste is free, go on, you know you want to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all. Just so you know, nothings changed, and I still don't own the source material. I'm beginning to think it isn't going to happen. Anyways, hope this doesn't disappoint. And thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and slash or reviewed.

:}

Jade was sitting with her friends at lunch, and as usual, they were talking about nothing in particular. "So, Vega, I was meaning to apologize about earlier today. I really do appreciate you telling them about me. I just, you know, I've been having such a hard time lately, and kinda snapped at you."

"Oh my god, did Jade West just apologize, and without one of the faculty threatening to throw her out if she didn't." Beck said, acting towards Jade in a way that was becoming his new normal. She knew he was just being sarcastic, that he really was happy she was able to grow a bit and apologize, but he was so used to chiding her after all the time they'd been together, that his actions were unintentional mean.

"He's sorry." Andre cut in. "I know, you're used to working for what you get, even scamming people. But Tori's genuinely nice, so she isn't looking for anything out of you. She just wants you to succeed."

Jade wanted to cut the musician down with a glare, but he was right, Tori was being herself. She wasn't perfect, but things always worked out for her. It was one of the reasons Jade kept her various revenge plots against Tori to the embarrassing. 'Also, I'm not some petty killer.' Jade remind herself. 'Billy taught me that killing can cost you more then it gains you.' Mostly, Jade knew Tori didn't mean anything by most of the things the singer did that hurt her. So Jade vented, and used Tori as inspiration for her crimes. Tori was often on her mind.

Beck didn't bother to confirm Andre's apology, instead once again talking about how he got Captain Epic's autograph. "He's such an incredible guy, part of the triple G. I can't wait for you guys to meet him. I'm in the running to play him in the latest movie. I'm sure he'll be more then happy to meet all of you."

Tori seemed to perk up, just a bit, at that possibility. "I'd love to meet him." Tori said. "I hear he's such a gentleman. Did you know he used to be Prefect's sidekick?" Jade didn't notice that her perkiness was just a touch off.

"What is it with you people. Celebrities, even super hero's, they aren't that special." Jade groused. She didn't know why, but this bugged her. Not that she felt she should have a movie about her, maybe Horrible deserved a movie, but not her. No, it was that no one got to see these so called Hero's the way she saw them. How selfish so many of them were. 'Just look at the number of people who they don''t save. They have the cool bases, and get the pretty girls, all the while people are suffering, and do they do anything about it? No. Not even Golden Shield, and I like him. No, they just let the suffering masses continue to suffer. If it weren't for villains like me, they'd be sitting around, telling people how cool they were while waiting for their three o'clock blow-job.'

Jade noticed everyone staring at her. 'Did I say that out loud?' She wondered. She didn't have to.

"Jade, you look like you're getting really worked up over there." Rex said. "Almost stabbing mad."

"Do we want to know why?" Cat asked.

"No." Jade said, and that ended that.

"So anyways, Captain Epic is going to be on set today, around four. I was thinking, Tori, that maybe you'd like to be there too?" Beck tried to keep the excitement up.

"I would love to meet a real hero." Cat said, almost bouncing in her seat.

"I think we all would." Robbie said.

"I suppose I could arrange that." Beck said, enjoying being the big man of the moment. "What about you? Andre, Jade?"

"I'd love to, but I have work." Andre admitted. Jade knew how hard the musician worked just to have any money. His music equipment wasn't cheap, so he obviously worked hard. The boy was dedicated, and deserved some success.

"I have plans." Jade said. "But I'll be there in spirit, just to mock you."

The camera came on, and as the picture formed, Doctor Devastation was sitting there, looking just a bit worse for wear. "Okay, where to start. Today was a clusterjank. I dropped by the new Captain Epic set to confront the pervy guy, and things just went sideways. My Demotivater ray, instead of eliminating his ability to move, or even his motivation, didn't do anything. So he beat me down, groped me multiple times, and what was I to do. He's superhumanly strong, and I couldn't get to my panic button. I was so sure that he was going to leave me in the hospital, and then bang, he let go for a second to pose for some pretty girl, and I got away. Almost. My armor saved me from the large piece of set he tossed at me, and the panic button worked."

The villain looked around her lab, thinking. "Okay, quick bit of fun. Do you know how I go to school after days like today? I used to use a holographic generator to make me look normal, but that got weird. Plus, it hurt like hell when my ex would want to screw. Not to mention Little Red is a huger. So I developed a healing tube. I'll be sleeping in there tonight, and I'll feel weak for a week, but no more internal injuries. The only real problem is, we'll, the first time I used it it confused my then boyfriend. He knew I wasn't a first timer. Hell, we'd done it before. So now, I gotta de-virgin myself. At least now that we're on a break, I don't have to bleed myself first thing in the morning."

"Anyways, Captain Epic continues on his quest to screw more tail then his mentor, and I'm going to make sure he pays for it." The villain said. "He's going to be shown to be the tool that he is. I mean, if he even tried to help the common man, who knows what good his strength could do. But no, he's too busy ripping things apart to throw in my general direction. There were people over there. Bystanders too dumb to get out of the way. High price for getting a glimpse of their hero. If I hadn't absorbed the impact..."

"Anyways, I've come to an uncomfortable conclusion about Vicky. It's not that she's too perfect, I think she's just perfect enough. I finally realized that a lot of my dislike of her stems from the fact that I, Doctor Devastation, am gay for her." Jade reached over to turn off the camera. Pulling her wig off, she was still looking at the camera. "You warned me about this, Billy. Falling for the damsel in distress. It always ends in heartbreak." Jade continued to sit there as her henchman, Tiff, walked in and gave her a comforting hug.

"It's okay to be gay." Tiff, also known as Tara Ganz, said. Jade just stared off into space, ignoring how the other girl was hugging her across her injuries.

:}

Not as many laughs as I'd hoped when I first wrote this, but it does help build the story. I think there are more laughs later, in the next few chapters. Sorry, comedy is hard. I couldn't think of how to stuff a joke into the story here.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Okay, I'm not a great speller, and sometimes things slip by without me noticing. So for the first three chapters, this was called Doctor Deviation. I've made the correction. Oh yea, also, I don't own this chiz.

:}

"Okay folks, it's email time again. Starting with, a bit on my henchman, Tiff. No, her name isn't Tiffany. No, I don't use her pillows to sleep on at night. You guys are pigs. And no, I don't have titty envy. Under this lab coat, I'm rocking a pair of D's. No, you don't get to look, touch, or lick. Pervs. Respect me for my mind, or I'll cut your balls off." The Doctor said, looking particularly menacing that day.

"As for my confession, about me being gay for Vicky. I just want you to know this doesn't change anything. I'm just as evil, just as determined to conqueror the world, and when I do, Justin beaver will be sent away for his crimes against music." Doctor Devastation said. "But to answer the question, Tiff is British for a fight." In a bad British accent "I got into a bit of a tiff the other day. Next time, I bring more weapons."

Her voice returned to normal. "Now onto other news. I got a letter from the Evil League of Evil. They're offering me membership. Since I know you don't know, I'll let you know, this is unusual. Usually you have to submit an application, then prove you're evil enough. That's right, you have to apply. But I'm kinda a legacy, being Doctor Horrible's former sidekick. I guess their into nepotism. Big shocker." The doctors voice was full of sarcasm at the last part. "The point is, they're watching me now, and I don't have any big plans. I guess I can do something. I've been toying with a tidal manipulator. I could cut Catalina off from the mainland, hold it for ransom. I don't know. Why don't you send in suggestions. I'd like to know what you think I should do."

Doctor Devastation shifted just a bit. "Now back to my problems. My Ex, HG, is after Vicky, and he's likely to get her. And I mean, why not, he has everything. He's cool, mature, has that bad boy vibe without ever doing anything wrong. Maybe he's as boring as dirt, only really interested in picking fights so he can have makeup sex, but if you can live with that, he's the perfect guy. The Alpha male at our school. And Vicky, she's a sucker for the bad boys. She's had such bad luck dating, I'm surprised she's not already with him, even as we speak, doing whatever so he'll be her man."

"Other people around me... Little Red and Nerdboy-One are still in that dance where she doesn't want him dating, but doesn't want to date him. I'm thinking of locking them in a closet somewhere, but the closets at my school don't have locks. They store dangerous chemicals there, as well as toilet paper. Did you know I can kill with a roll of toilet paper? Anyways, no locks on the closet doors. I've come up with a low tech solution. You know those rubber doorstops, look like tiny wedges? I'm gonna use one to jam the door shut, then they'll have to talk it out."

"My other friends, they also have their drama. My friend, A, he's dating another gank. I mean, he's got to look beyond the looks to see if their right for him. I already know who's perfect for him, and he'd hate to hear it. But Tiff would be great. She's not the best conversationalist, but she's pretty, it's easy to get her to do what you want, and for those who remember when I hired her, she has twice the carrying capacity of a normal girl of he build. Not the strength, just can carry more. She didn't like the original code name I gave her, and I don't blame her. Pack Mule just isn't a very flattering name. Course, I had to change it when she kept forgetting that was her... I'm rambling again. Till next time kiddies." The image went off as Jade powered down the system. "Tara, what'd you make for lunch?" She called out.

Hollywood Arts was abuzz, once again waiting to find out about Andre's current girlfriend. It was always the same three bets. First, would she stick around long enough for it to be worth learning her name? Second, why would they break up? And third, would they be from around the school? Since someone he dated was usually never seen again after they broke up, it was easier on everyone if he only dated from outside the school population. Jade often wondered if it was just dumb luck, or if the boy was a serial killer. He just wasn't the type, but she still wasn't sure.

Jade was hanging with Beck again. Se hated that they were still friends, despite how much he'd been annoying her. "Jade, did you hear the news?" He asked.

"Maybe." Jade replied cautiously. "There's a lot of news going around these days. Is it about the incredible early morning robbery of a moving armored car? I'd bet that would impress anyone, let alone a megalomaniacal horse, even if it was empty, cause apparently it was just starting it's rout."

"No, I hadn't heard that one." Beck said, allowing himself to ignore the strange way Jade described her news. "And before you ask, it's not about Cat and Robbie getting locked in the janitors closet. Apparently, if the knob is removed, you can't open the door from either side without tools.."

"Someone locked..." Jade stood agape, trying to think of who, besides herself, would do such a thing.

"Cat said her roommate was tired of her complains, used a hammer to knock off the inside knob, then tossed her in. Robbie was thrown in later." Beck said smiling. "But that's not the big news."

"Don't tell me, Trina learned to carry a tune? Or act? Dance? Come on, no on is that talentless. It's like she's deliberately trying to be annoying." Jade guessed. It'd been a long time since she'd had this much fun with Beck, and she didn't want it to end just yet. It was time when she was happy, and he wasn't nailing Tori. 'God don't let his news be that he's with Tori.' Jade silently prayed, not sure why. She was a villain, in her after school job. She should know her prayers would go unanswered.

"No, she's still as untalented as ever." Beck replied. "And it makes it hard for me to spend time with Tori, cause Trina might sing or something, and Tori wants to support her. I mean, you were right, back when we almost killed off Rex. Sometimes an opportunity comes along to help someone, and you have to be cruel. And Tori just doesn't know how to do that. It would have been better for Trina to learn she was talentless back when they wanted to kick her out, after Helen became our principal."

"Before the whole 'Polynesian girlfriend cheating scandal', yea, I remember." Jade added. "I was so sure we'd get Eikner back. But Okay, what is the big news you have for me?"

"Captain Epic is losing his powers." Beck announced. "Apparently, the other day, when he was fighting Doctor Devastation, she hit him with some kind of ray, and it's causing his powers to fade. There's a man hunt on now, every law enforcement agent in the city, and all of it's hero's, are looking for her. There's even a rumor the whole Good Guys Guild might come here and join in the search. They're hoping that she has an antidote ray, or that by looking at how her weapon worked, they could reverse it. Also, I'm guessing none of the other hero's want to lose their powers either."

"Really?" Jade asked. 'His powers? The ray was supposed to inhibit the electronic impulses in his nervous system, paralyzing him, or slowing him down, or maybe giving him a mild headache. But losing his powers?'

"Right now, Doctor Devastation is the most wanted villain in LA." Beck said, looking almost scared. Jade had to hold in her smile.

:}

Dun dun dunnnnn. Captain Epic is losing his powers! Oh noooooo. Whatever shall we do? I don't know about you, but I'll be glued to me screen until I see the next exciting chapter. Of course, I've already seen it, but that doesn't change the drama.

So review. Let me know what you think about this plot device.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Unlike Doctor Devastation, I give credit where it's due. I don't own Victorious, or it's characters. Nor do I own Doctor Horrible, or any of it's characters. The healing tube, it's not that original, but lets be honest, that's practically open source by now. Anyways, don't sue.

:}

The black clad villain once again stood in front of her camera, making yet another another Vlog. "Okay folks, once again it's time for Doctor Devastation Vlog time Party. Yea, I'm trying a new name out. Mostly in honor of my recent success against Captain Epic. Thing is, there was a reason why it worked on him like it did. My weapon had a specific effect on his body, his powers. There's this general assumption that all the powered individuals have the exact same origins, the same genesis of their abilities, even when their powers are totally different. That powers are just one big category, and can be neutralized the same way. But that's not true, and it's a sign of the stupidity of the assembled heroes that they believe any one device could de-power them all."

The Blond Baddie pulled out her weapon, a rifle like device that she'd used on Captain Epic. "I know it's I'm jeopardizing my potential membership in the Evil League of Evil, god that's a redundant name. I mean, I get it, you're evil. But to say it twice? I mean, I respect Bad Horse, he's accomplished a lot, given the limits of no manipulatory limbs. But to name your group the Evil League of Evil is like saying I'm the bad girl of bad. It's just redundant. Off topic."

The doctor looked straight at the camera. "There was something unique about Captain Epic's powers that was vulnerable to my weapon. Normally, I'd say don't worry, it's probably temporary. But instead of an immediate effect, it seems my ray slowly sapped his powers. So, bad news Cap, your gonna be just another mere mortal."

"And why am I telling you this?" Devastation asked. "Because I don't believe in taking credit for something I didn't do. The armored car robbery this morning, yes, that was me. I'm also the one who caused the thunder-like sound near city hall, the one that knocked out power for a few neighborhoods. I was really expecting more of an impact on that one. But yes, that was me. But, and I'm talking to everyone, I don't take credit for Captain Epic. However, that being said, Cap, you're a douche, and deserve that and worse."

"Enough chitchat about Jerks losing their powers. I have news. You remember Vicky, the girl I've reluctantly admitted to having a thing for." The villain's face softened, just a bit. "The job I wanted, that she was offered and rejected, they called and offered it to me. Turns out I was what they were looking for. So I'm gonna have to pull back on my evil for now. I'm not going away, it's just, this is too good of an opportunity to miss. I'm sure, Tiff and I will be able to squeeze in some evil, like on the weekends and stuff. Just, I've put the ransoming of Catalina on hold, and my blimp control device is going to have to wait until after football season. I know, kinda useless without the blimps. But to my fans, don't worry. I'll come up with something, just, on a smaller scale. Until later, remember to hug your mother." She hit the end recording button, and sat back, taking a deep breath. 'I'm going to be an actress.' she reminded herself.

Jade quickly changed out of her costume, easy enough since her lab coat covered normal clothing. Then she made her way out of her lair, cunningly hidden in her basement. Jade never told her mother about the expansions she'd made, but that never mattered. In some ways, it was her first successful crime, building without a permit.

Jade went up to the kitchen for a snack. She had her own kitchen, of course. No sense in putting too much pressure on her parents. But there was a special feeling that came with eating something her mother had bought. 'One day, I'm going to gather some cash and buy this place from dad. Then he won't be able to hold that over mom.' The young criminal thought. Just as she was done making her sandwich, she heard a knock on the door. 'God, who is it now? Can't be Tara, she uses the downstairs entrance. I'm guessing it's either for my mom, or...'

Jade quietly crept up to the peep hole and looked through, seeing Tori's smiling face. 'I don't have time for this. I need to edit and upload my latest vlog...' Jade opened the door and pulled the smiling Latina in. "Tori, what brings you here?" The goth asked as the door slammed shut. Jade locked the door, glanced out the peep hole, and then turned to look at Tori again. "Social visit?"

"I was just wondering..." Tori started, only to let another thought take over. "Is there some reason you're so paranoid?"

"One of my neighbors is a convicted sex offender." Jade informed her. "And I think he's the nice one. Too many people in this area look at me like meat. It's one of the reasons I carry scissors."

"Oh." Tori said. "Wait, Cat visits her all the time."

"A, not half as often as she visits you. And B, Cat comes by invitation, so I know when she's coming and can make sure she gets here." Jade explained. "Wait, how'd you find out where I live?"

"Beck told me." Tori said. "He even offered to drive me. But this is something I need to do alone. Jade, I need..."

"Yes, I got the part, thank you very much." The goth cut her off. "You know you could have asked that by phone."

Tori was starting to get frustrated. "Jade, I need to talk to you about something, and it's not going to happen if you keep cutting me off."

"Did your sister drop you off?" Jade asked, looking out the window. "It's really not a safe neighborhood to just hand out in the car."

"No, my sister didn't drop me off, and she can take care of herself, thank you very much." Tori was getting more frustrated by the minute. "Jade, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Then talk." Jade replied. "I don't have all day."

"Not here." Tori informed her. 'In your room."

Jade's heart almost exploded at that request. 'It's some kind of secret, probably wanting that part, or going to ask me if she can date Beck.' Jade told herself, but she dutifully led the Latina down to her bedroom. Jade didn't once think of refusing, despite the danger that the other girl might accidentally find the entrance to her lair.

Once in Jade's bedroom, Tori started with what sounded like a practiced speech. "I want to start by saying I am attracted to you. This isn't a sacrifice so much as an offer."

Jade was dumbstruck. Her mouth went dry as she tried to process what Tori was saying. Dirty thoughts flowed freely in her mind, and the goth had to beat them down so she could concentrate on this conversation. Swallowing hard, she managed to gather enough wits to say "Go on."

"If I'm honest, I'm bisexual, and while I like Beck, he reminds me too much of this jerk my dad introduced Trina to a couple of years ago." Seeing Jade's eyebrow raise, Tori knew she'd need to give a bit more explanation. "Guy works with dad, occasionally. Anyways, Trina broke up with him when he suggested a three way, and I was one of the girls he suggested."

"Sounds like a real winner." Jade commented.

"Yea, kinda famous, so he was used to girls throwing themselves at him." Tori commented.

"Anyone I know?" Jade asked.

"In a way, yea." Tori said. "His name is Brad, but most people know him as Captain Epic."

"Captain Epic asked you to be in a threeway with your sister?" Jade asked, realizing she didn't sound as shocked as she should.

"Yea." Tori affirmed. "That's why I kinda understand your opinion of him."

"What opinion of him? When did I tell you my opinion of him?" The darker haired girl asked. Jade made it a point to minimize her disdain for most of the heroes, at least when out of costume. She didn't want anyone to think she was a villain groupie, cause those people tended to get more police scrutiny. 'And some of them are freaks.'

"Almost daily, on your vlog." Tori said. "I watch it, my dad watches it, almost everyone in that community watches it." Tori explained. "Thing is, I want to date you, but I need you to retire Doctor Devastation."

Jade never, in her life, fainted. That was, before that day.

:}

Remember kids, Healing tubes have side effects. Use it too often, and you may need to give your body time to fully recover. A sudden shock to the system, a mild panic, could cause you to faint too. Just a friendly warning.

Jade doesn't want credit for Captain Epic losing his powers. Ego, or is she trying to avoid the massive man hunt. And then, what about Tori. And did she say Captain Epic dated her sister, worked with her dad. I'm thinking there's more to this then what we've seen. Sneaky author, causing Jade to faint right when things seem to be getting interesting.

For the Doctor Horrible fans, Jade is more confident then Billy, bu still feels she has a lot to prove. But she can be a lot like him. Their both fairly negative people. So, what are your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Don't own Victorious or Doctor Horrible. Just borrowing.

:}

Jade's eyes fluttered open, and the first question that raced through her mind was 'What just happened?' Her deep teal eyes scanned the room as she felt something cold and wet on her forehead. Reaching up, she found a damp cloth had been placed there, and apparently she'd been put on her bed. Thoughts swirled, trying to remember. 'I was talking to Tori...' It all came back to her, how Tori had accused her of being Doctor Devastation, and her reaction. "Fainting, real smooth." She said out loud.

"Not that big a surprise." Tori's voice came from just across the room, in the chair Jade used for her various "What I hate" video's. "You were caught off guard, and I'm sure the healing thingy you use has had some side effects. How often do you use that thing? And have you checked your electrolytes?"

Jade tried to sit up, but her head was spinning. In the back of her mind, she started going over her nutrition, seeing if her guest was right. Fainting was out of character for her. "Tori!" She managed to say before her arms gave out and she fell back on the bed.

"Easy there Jade, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Tori said. "Just, do you need anything? I want to make sure you don't faint again during our discussion."

"I just..." Jade's mind raced for anything she could say, "I'm not Doctor Devastation. I mean, that would be cool, to have an arsenal of weapons to use against people who annoyed me. Just think of what I could do to Rex. But I don't, cause I'm not."

"An argument that makes a lot of since." Tori replied. "I'd like to star my rebuttal by saying, you fainted. As soon as I accused you of being the villain, you fainted. Not the reaction you usually have. And as I recall, you pulled out some kind of inertia enhancer against Golden Shield."

"No I didn't." Jade argued. "I'm not Doctor Devastation."

"Then why do you have a lair?" Tori asked.

Jade's eyes immediately went to where the secret door in her room was, hidden behind a book case. 'I mean, it's cliche for a reason. It really is easier to hide a secret door behind something.' The goth thought.

"Ah ha." Tori said triumphantly. "I knew you had to have one somewhere down here. Behind the bookcase? Lets see, how do you open it?" Tori hopped up and raced to the bookcase.

"TORI, STOP!" Jade called out, falling out of bed in her scramble to get in front of the Latina.

"Oh, right." Tori stopped just in front of the case. "You probably have it trapped with some kind of killer mist, or acidic spray."

Jade warred with herself for a moment more, then gave in. "No, it's not trapped, or I'd have lost Tiff within the her first month working for me." Jade said. "It's just, Tiff's not much of a housekeeper, and I've got experiments and weapons lying around all willy nilly. It's a mess."

"So you're admitting it?" Tori asked.

"Yea, I'm doctor Devastation, former apprentice to Doctor Horrible." Jade sounded more defeated then after any loss she'd ever had. "So, what gave me away? Calling you Vicky?"

"I want to say it was the culmination of a lot of little things, but then I'd be lying." Tori informed her. "It happened back a few months, when you were battling Golden Shield. You remember, when you used that in inertia field against him."

"It was a friction modulation field." Jade informed Tori. "It shunted whatever friction he was using to move, to help him slow down or turn, so he slammed into things more. Then, when it had built up enough friction, it'd have trapped him in a high friction field."

"That's what that thing did?" Tori asked. "I mean, you had him for like, a second, but I don't remember hearing about him getting trapped."

"He flies, and I couldn't absorb enough friction to build the field." Jade admitted. "So what about that fight alerted you?"

"My dad was their, and noticed one of the weapons you hid under your coat was a largish pair of scissors. It wasn't hard to figure out who loved scissors enough to carry them when they had no use on that battle field." Tori explained.

"Scissors?" Jade asked, trying to think of one reason she could have brought them that would have avoided this confession.

"Scissors. Like those over there, in your collection." Tori confirmed.

"So you want me to give up being Doctor Devastation? What about my fans?" Jade asked.

"I just didn't want you to wind up one of the most hated people in the country, like your mentor." Tori said.

"So that's way you gave the casting director my name?" Jade asked. "So I'd have an acting career to worry about? No time to be a villain?"

"I always give your name top casting directors." Tori protested. "That is, after I fail to get the part. But I this time I begged. Let them know You were the girl for the job. I knew I had to do something to stop you from being a super villain. I'm a very good beggar."

"So you...Wait a moment." Jade seemed to realize something. "There were no witnesses when I pulled that weapon out. Only Golden Shield and me. The press were behind me, at a distance, they wouldn't have seen anything. How'd he see the scissors?"

"The point is, Yea, I was feeling something for you, but whether I acted on it or not..." Tori pushed forward.

"Oh my CHIZ!" Jade exclaimed. "Right height, right build. You're dad is Golden Shield."

"Doesn't matter..." Tori's voice faded as she looked at Jade's excited face. "Yea, he is. And Trina is likely to be the next Golden Shield. The thing that gives him his powers only works on a small percentage of the population. I didn't want them to get hurt, and you've shown you know how to take powers."

"That was an accident." Jade said quickly. "Something unique to Captain Epic. I doubt It would work that way on anyone else. You'd have seen that in my latest Vlog, assuming I get to post it."

"So." Tori said, moving to look Jade in the eye. "I know, I've put you in a tough position, but let me paint it out for you, just to be clear. You can go on being Doctor Devastation, most hunted villain in LA, join Bad Horse's Evil league of Evil, and maybe hurt my dad, or my sister. Or you can take the roll they've offered you, one you earned on your talent alone, and date me, the girl you claim to have feelings for. As much as I might want to be with you, and I mean WITH you, I can't date the enemy."

"Wait." Jade looked worried. "If your dad knew who I was, months ago, why didn't he come arrest me? Or serve me a warrant, search my place?"

"You have rights" Tori informed her. "All he had was a hunch. No judge worth going to would issue a warrant on a hunch. Now, I'll give you some time, but just think about this. I know you're mentor would want you to join the league, but would that make you happy?" Tori left shortly after that.

Doctor Devastation faced her camera, adding to her latest Vlog. "So there you have it. The girl I've been having feelings about has given me an ultimatum. Do I go after my shot in the league, something that only came about because of an accident, or do I take the risk, take the job and the girl, and see if living a normal, accepted, hopefully successful life will make me happy? I just, this is so big, and for the first time my two lives are at a crossroads. I can't do both any more."

She shifted so the camera was just on her masked face. "So you tell me, what should I do? You know my email. I'll give you what, a week? Maybe just a few days. Tell me what you'd do. I-I'm not sure what the right choice is anymore."

:}

Getting heavy now. Hope things work out for Jade, but it's hard when you have to choose. So she's asked her fans. Makes you wonder, why ask them?

Review, let me know what you think.

Also, I'm beginning to regret putting humor in the description. Not many jokes here.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; If you don't know by now, I'm not telling.

:}

"Hi all, Doctor Devastation here." The villain said, her normally boisterous attitude muted. "Just wanted to say your response has been extraordinary. I've got a lot of viewers who want me to keep terrorizing the world, far more then the number of people who want me to stop and be just a normal person. Let me tell you, this hasn't been an easy choice. But I should let you know, I've made it."

The picture closes in on her face. "I just want to say, to the forces of law and order," She paused an extra long time, just so she could get the message through. "You guys suck. I got thousands of emails begging me to keep going, saying that I can take what I want after I take over the world, or whatever, and hardly any of you bothered to write. You'd have thought that, to stop a dangerous villain like me, you'd have started a letter writing campaign. Maybe get a few of the precincts to take the what, fifteen minutes to write and send an email. Five minutes to write, and ten to find the address and hit send. Not even a token effort. Do you know how many I could trace to police URL's? Maybe twenty. Twenty. I'd have expected more from you. By the way, I'd like to thank Golden Shield for his eloquent letter letting me know that he was all in favor of me following my heart. Not one of the options asked about, but still better then most of the police."

"And Prefect." She smirked as she glared at the camera. "I de-powered your protege. I'd have expected some kind of response from you. Epic sent me a response, letting me know he still blamed me, and was gonna keep hunting me, even if I retired. Vengeful little prick, isn't he. But you, Prefect, you didn't even bother with a curtsey note. So fuck you and your little protege."

She shifted, looking to her side, just for as moment, before continuing. "I've already let Tiff know my decision. She's okay with it, and will be taking appropriate actions. You see, the one response I got that meant the most to me was from Doctor Horrible. He wrote and let me know, if I'm having doubts, now is the time to get out. I could be like him, join the Evil league of Evil, terrorize the world. But he let me know, if I don't have the evil, there was no shame in bowing out. He said some other stuff, personal stuff that uses names not affiliated with the masks, that clarified his position. The Evil league of Evil seems to be in agreement. So I'm retiring from villainy. I'm not, however, ending the show. I'll be making the occasional video, letting you know what I think of the up and comers in the super villain world. I just hope Vicky will be able to accept this compromise."

"Tiff is currently looking for work as a henchmen. Villains interested, contact the henchmen's league. This is Doctor Devastation, signing off." The image faded, and Jade looked to make sure she'd edited it the way she wanted.

Tiff was standing near by, crying. "I'll miss having you bossing me around." The henchman said.

"You could always go back to working for Haley." Jade said.

"No, she's a lot more evil then you. Working for you got me used to a more friendly evil. I'll need time to adjust back to her kind of evil." Tara said. "Besides, I told you, my grandfather was a henchman, and so was my father. It's the family business."

"Yea, beacon probably shouldn't have been a henchman." Jade said. "When your power is that your just easier to notice, in some undefinable way, then you don't make a great follower." It was true, his power gave those who might be looking for him a hunch about where he was.

"Dad did say it was a rough life." The born follower said. "So what did Horrible say that made you want to quite?"

"He reminded me how, when he got everything he ever wanted, the one thing he lost hurt him more then not getting everything else would have." Jade said. "Horrible got the fame, the success, membership in the Evil league of Evil. Billy lost the girl he loved."

"Follow your heart." Tara said. "Does this mean I have to stop dating that Andre boy?"

"He said you two broke up months ago." Jade commented.

"Yea, but that didn't mean we had to stop seeing each other." The blond said.

"And I just gave up evil. Dre, you got so lucky." Jade said to the air.

"So, you gonna call her, let her know your decision?" Tara asked.

"I'm giving you a chance to clear out before she comes over. Keeping your identity secret." Jade said. "She'll see the vlog soon enough, then there will be hell to pay."

"Why?" Tara asked.

Jade let her frustration speak for her. "I went over that. She wants me to get rid of Doctor Devastation. I'm just changing her from an active villain to a vloger. I'm hoping I can convince Tori to accept this compromise."

"She will." Tara said. "If she loves you, she will. Besides, I think the other would be villains will be extra careful not to do too much, that is if they have the threat of drawing Doctor Devastation coming out and seeking revenge if they do the wrong thing. It's amazing how few show any restraint."

Jade stood and hugged her one time follower. "I'm actually gonna miss you." She said. "Go, I need to be alone for a while. And Tiff..."

"Yea?" The blond hesitated.

"If you really want, you can still come by and straighten up for me." Jade said. "Just call in advance. You understand."

Tara left crying, knowing this may have been one of the nicest villains she could have worked for.

It was just over an hour later when Tori stormed in, breathing fire. "Jade, I thought I told you to get rid or..." The Latina stopped mid rant and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "Of course, I should have thought of a compromise. Not saying the hero's, or the good guys guild, are gonna be too happy about it, but my dad was. Now, wanna show me your lair? Or is it gonna be your studio from now on?"

Jade just smiled, and opened the secret compartment behind the book case. She put her hand over Tori's mouth before the lovely girl could exclaim at how she knew that was where the secret door was, and guided Tori in. "I cleaned up." She said. "But this is my lab. The giant chair was a gift from Doctor Horrible. He recommends having one, and it does give the room an interesting feature..."

Jade West was opening up to her greatest secret, letting Tori Vega in. They were two people who understood each other, and the world they lived in. It was the beginning of trust, the trust that would lead to love.

:}

Okay, I originally ended it here, but the thing just didn't feel complete. So I wrote more. Next time, you get to see the fallout from her retiring. Warning, no horses were hurt in the making of that chapter.

Reviews are nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; You know it, so just repeat it to yourself.

Oh ye, didn't get to do my final read through, so please be gentle.

:}

Jade rushed into the Vega residence, almost panicked from the urgency of Tori's text. The text had just said 'Something happened, get here ASAP.' Jade wasn't sure what could cause that kind of panic, but just knew Tori needed her. Besides, her work on the movie was done for now. After fifteen days of shooting, Jade's part was over. That had put her in just under half the movie, and she was featured enough that this could well be her big break. In that time, she'd been monitoring her friends, making sure no one but Tori, and perhaps her annoying sister, knew her big secret.

"What's up?" The goth asked Trina. The older girl was busy, opening the door while seeming to be getting ready for something. A duffel bag was slung over the older Vega's shoulder, and she looked worried. The biggest tell, however, was that she was a couple of inches shorter. Jade had never seen the girl in flats before.

"Epic went back to where he got his powers, had them redo whatever, and now he's on a tear through the streets." Trina said. "Tori wants you here where it's safe."

"Wait, are you saying Captain Epic is tearing up the streets looking for me?" Jade asked.

"Last I heard. And it's bad. Dad's in rout to try to stop him, and I'm going too. Innocent lives are in danger. I-I can't just sit here." Trina looked nervous, scared even, but she was determined. It was the first timer Jade ever felt respect for the older girl.

"What about Prefect?" Jade asked.

"He's in rout too, but I'm thinking we're gonna need all the help we can get to quiet things down out there." Trina replied. "I have to go. You stay with Tori, keep her company. And if anything happens, let he know..."

"I will." Jade replied. "I will."

Trina rushed out the door, fumbling with her keys. Jade walked in, and up the stairs, only to find Tori on her way down. "Good, you're here. Turn on the TV, and lets think about where you can hide until this is over."

"The TV?" Jade asked. "Wait, why haven't I heard about this before?"

"The Good Guys league has great relations with the media, and the owners often sponsor them." Tori explained. "Their used to covering up when a hero goes overboard. Keeping it out of the press makes it easier for the DA to bury it, so no one knows about the little slip ups our hero's make. And yes, dad hates that. It means a hero can get away with hurting innocents, and the villain usually takes the blame. Sloppy heroing."

"Then why turn on the TV?" Jade asked.

"He's tearing up the town." Tori explained. "Only so long you can keep a lid on that. If Prefect can't talk him down, they'll probably start covering the story."

Jade turned on the TV, tuning to a local news channel. They suffered through about ten minutes of local coverage of various events, then broke to a live report of Epic's battle with Golden Shield. "It looks like Golden Shield is doing what he can, but Epic is just so epic. We can only hope that whatever villain is mind controlling him is quickly found and stopped before one of our beloved defenders is forced to hurt the other. And prefect is on the battle field. You can see him trying to talk... OH MY GOD, Prefect just shot Golden Shield. He shot him in the back."

"We have to call Trina." Jade said. "She's heading into trap. You're dad's down, maybe out."

"Daddy?" Tori asked, starting to cry.

Jade watched as Epic tossed the police hero around, smashing buildings and trying to pull the man apart, like the young hero had done to several people all ready. The camera panned, showing other victims, and Tori cried as the blood on the screen started to resemble one of the horror movies Jade loved so much. It was becoming too much.

"Tori, you need to relax. You're dad's tough. He can take it." Jade assured her.

"Trina's not nearly as experienced." Tori said. "My god, I'm going to lose them. Jade, you have to do something." Tori was gripping Jade's shoulders with all her might. "There after you... This is your fault..." The Latina was getting hysterical. Jade pulled a device out of her purse to calm her girlfriend down.

Jade doubted she'd get the chance to feel guilty over the stunner she'd used to knock out Tori. But one thing Tori said she knew was true. "It's my fault. I'm going to have to put a stop to this." Jade looked up to see Holly Vega standing on the stairs. "Take care of her. And when this is over, just... Just let her know, I couldn't change." Jade was crying as she rushed out to her car.

In her trunk were the various gadgets she'd built over the fifteen days she'd been shooting the movie. Inventing things seemed to help her relax. Among them was a skin tight force field that also enhanced strength, and a long range electro-dimetional transportation device, previously only used as part of her safety switch. Jade also had her costume. Pulling on the armored coat over the other parts of it, Jade wondered how things had gotten so screwed up. Evan Horrible hadn't faced a moment like this.

'Trina should be at the battle field by now. I need about five minutes, then I'll do what I have to to end this.' Jade, now Doctor Devastation, thought as she set the transporter. A brief zap and she felt her body flowing along the telephone signals, up into space, off a satellite, and back down to earth near the battle. She quickly found the severely wounded Golden Shield, and saw Trina trying to fend off Epic while Prefect laughed. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Jade said softly, then transported herself and Officer Vega to her lair. Quickly she pushed him into the healing pod, and set it to rejuvenate.

Doctor Devastation returned to the battle field on a combat skid. "Captain Epic, I hear you've been looking for me." She shouted out. "Well I brought something for you." She hefted the Demotivater Ray.

Immediately he turned and rushed her. Using his speed he dodged back and forth making it hard for her to draw a bead, and slammed full force into her. He threw her into a wall with all his might, collapsing it and hurting several people who'd been hiding in the building. While that was going on, Trina, who was calling herself Golden Shield two, started boxing with Prefect. Not as powerful as his protege, and certainly not used to going at it with an opponent who could match his powers, he soon found himself on the defensive. But he was an experienced crime fighter, so he wouldn't be there for long.

Meanwhile, Devastation was doing what she could. Having shaken loose from the ruble, she slammed Epic with a quick upward blow, then pulled some ruble off several people so the EMT's could reach them. Devastation then moved away from the building and waited for Epic to come closer. Epic raced towards her, ready to rip her apart, only to be met in a test of strengths. "You want to hear a funny?" Devastation asked her foe, despite being overpowered. "I found it fairly easy to modify the Demotivator. Turned it into a touch based weapon, and now I'm slowly depowering you. You may win this fight, but you're still losing your powers."

"Not for long." The enraged hero said. "You're gonna die bitch, and so's that bitch over there, and then we're gonna blame you for everything. Every death, every injury. And when I get my powers back again, and I will, I'll be back on top, and you'll just be a memory."

Jade, under her mask, wasn't worried about how she'd be remembered. She just knew she had to win this one, and that meant more then eliminating this jerks powers, it meant taking down Prefect. She'd brought a weapon for that too, but had to deal with Epic first. His strength was draining, but not nearly fast enough. So she broke free, just for a second, catching him in her friction beam, now hidden in her body armor. 'Charged it up helping the grips move stuff on the set.' She remembered, proud of having found a legal use for her device.

Devastation shot Prefect in the back, exactly the way he'd shot Golden Shield. The difference was, her weapon wasn't some force beam that would injure so much as a discharge pulse that caused the entire electric grid for the area to discharge in a safe-ish ark that electrocuted Prefect. Jade hoped she'd set the buffers right, and the voltage would only incapacitate him.

Epic broke free of the friction field before Prefect went down. Jade had to considerate on Prefect, just to make sure the hero didn't eat the full voltage of the power lines and become extra crispy. But as prefect feel, Jade felt something pierce her defense field, and her armor. The sharp pole did massive internal damage, and caused her new safety program to go off, transporting her from the battle field.

Captain Epic screamed his rage at the heavens, but when he turned to continue his rampage, he found himself face to face with Trina, the new Golden Shield. Her powers were nearly full, only hampered by the beating she'd taken and her level of exhaustion. His powers were reduced by multiple applications of Jade's Demotivater. His strength had been fueled by his rage, but with Deviations departure from the battle field, his powers finally gave way. Out powered, he lost to Trina and her martial arts training in just over a minute. The press would record the whole thing for prosperity.

The Camera came on, showing the bloodied face of Doctor Devastation. "Hi all. Quick vlog this time. As you know, Captain Epic chose to come after me, despite my retiring from villainy. Tore up the streets and everything. What you probably didn't know was Vicky, the girl I'm into, she's Golden Shields daughter. Not to be confused with his protege." She coughed, and blood flowed out of her mouth and stained her table top. "Normally I'd be in my healing tube, but I put Golden Shield in there. He'll live, walk, be there for his family. I... I only had one tube. I'm dying. I think a lung is collapsing, definitely pierced, and I'm bleeding internally. Sorry Vicky, but this was my fight..." The hand reached out, pushing the send button, simultaneously ending the recording. Jade could feel her will slipping as she slid down the table and hit the floor. It hurt, just not as much as the bleeding wound she had through her. "Yea, probably should have transported the spear Epic used as well." Jade said, or thought, she couldn't tell any more.. Her world went gray, filled only with pain as her breathing got harder, then black.

:}

Don't be too mad at Tori. Conflicted loyalties, and her family were getting hurt. She'll probably regret that outburst later.

So anyways, that was that. Does anyone want another chapter? I mean, I could end it right here. Just saying.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I don't own the source material.

Disclaimer two. This stopped being funny.

:}

Jade's eyes opened. At first, she had no idea where she was. A quick look around confirmed she wasn't in her lair. The walls were white, the bed was moderately comfortable, and she had all kinds of tubes and wires sticking in at various places. Then there was that annoying beep that she heard. Tit lacked even the most basic rhythm, seeming to lack any purpose, it was just some annoying beep that seemed to randomly happen. She tried to speak, discovering that at least one tube was suck down her throat.

'Okay, this is too comfortable to be hell, and too uncomfortable to be heaven. No heart beat, but I hear they mute those things these days.' Jade processed. 'Is purgatory like a hospital? Or should I just assume I'm in a hospital.' Slowly she became aware of the dull ache that emanated from most of her body.

Once she'd established she was alive, probably, and in a hospital, she debated her options. Not sure what happened, and how long she'd been out, Jade decided to follow the better part of valor, and slipped back unconscious.

Her eyes opened again as a nurse was checking in on her. "Hello dear. How're you feeling?" The woman was far too cheery. Jade still couldn't have hoped to answer, so she lay there giving the nurse her best glare. But a half dead patients best glare wasn't too intimidating. The nurse finished up, and left to do other things. Jade lay there, wishing someone would point her towards the TV, turn it on, and give her anything to think about except how much she was hurting.

"Tori's still mad at you." A voice to the side said. Jade tried to turn her head to see, but the effort was too painful. "But it's only been two days. I think she'll get over it."

The voice was familiar, but through the haze of the pain killers they had Jade on, she still couldn't quite make out who it was. "I hope you don't mind that I told her you lived. But, I had to do something. She was majorly wazzed. And oh yea, I saved you. Otherwise, when Golden Shield popped out of that incubator tube you had him in, he'd have found you dead. The last thing I wanted for him was to know he would be able to walk, but it cost you your life for him to finish healing."

A tear ran down Jade's face. She hadn't wanted Tori to see her die. That was why she'd rendered the girl unconscious with her concealed stunner, the one she carried for self defense. But Tori probably wasn't out long, Jade knew that. Jade had counted on not having to deal with the aftermath. Mostly, she didn't expect to live through the fight. Her gadgets usually didn't work the way she hoped they would, and several of hers were getting a field test. She hadn't even had the chance to give them a real lab test yet, and she took them into battle. But none of that mattered at that time. Her mission had been to save Trina and the Vega girls father, and then end Epic's reason for tearing up the city.

"You realize Tara's not too smart." The voice continued. For another second, Jade was confused, but the boy continued. "Told me about the base and everything as a form of pillow talk. That's how I where to go when you started fighting Epic. She'd told me about your safety switch, or panic button, or whatever you called it, and that when you got hurt, you'd appear back there. Still, despite me being close, I didn't get there until you were near dropping. I heard what you said in that vlog, so I knew I had to act fast. I pulled you out of the house and called 911. Other way around, actually. But they did miracles, saved your life, kept you alive until they could get you into surgery. I'd say you're gonna have a major scar, but we both know you'll just put yourself in that healing tube of yours and get rid of the evidence."

Jade finally knew who the voice belonged too. 'Andre?'

"Oh yea, Doctor Devastation is now dead. Tara, or rather Tiff, just finished a show where she told the world that you died in battle with Epic." The musician added. "I haven't told anyone but Tori where you are. I didn't think they needed to know."

He was pacing, burning off nervous energy as he continued. "But now I know things. I know Tori's dad is Golden Shield, and Trina is probably the second Golden Shield. And I know one of my closest friends was a super villain bent on conquering the world. Not sure what to do with all of that, but Tara's broadcast should help me deal with part of it. As I said, Doctor Devastation is dead. You, you'll be healed and back to normal in a bit, after you get out of here. Maybe four months. Maybe less. So the question remains, what do we tell Tori?"

Andre'd moved so he could look at her face, and for the first time after the fight Jade got a good look at him. Worry dug deep lines in his face. Jade had wanted to answer, but she couldn't speak, or write, or hardly move. Al she could do at that moment was exists.

Andre didn't get an answer that day. He left shortly after that conversation, and Jade was left to wander inside her mind as she waited for her body to heal. She managed to go over the success of the devices she''d used in the fight. She decided that the touch based Demotivater worked well enough, but was probably too powerful for use on normal people. The enhancer field, however, needed the defenses bulked up to help ward off future spear attacks. 'Maybe I can increase the strength and resilience, add some protections against piercing type attacks.' But other then that, they were both successes in their first field test. 'Now, how do I test my other devices?' she wondered.

Jade often needed to make things. It was like a compulsion somethings. It contributed to her arsenal as a villain, and gave her mind things to work on. Jade mostly liked creating things because she got tangible results. She could see if things worked or not, and didn't have to wait or please anyone but herself. 'I wish I could write this chiz down, maybe diagram some stuff, work out the mathematics.' Jade thought. It was frustrating.

Jade was also wondering if Andre had ditched her body armor and costume, since those things tend to raise red flags among hospital personal. 'Makes it hard to see a doctor after a battle. Luckily I'm functionally one, so I usually can take care of my own problems..' Jade thought. No one had arrested her, so she assumed they'd used the costume to back up the story of her demise.

The next day, early, Jade had a quick succession of visitors. First her father dropped by to check on her and openly wonder how she managed to get pierced by an I-beam. He concluded it was probably her fault. He left after letting her know how lucky she was that he had good insurance, and that his company insisted she be covered until she was twenty five.

Then her mother dropped by to check on her and make sure she was okay. By then Jade could sit the bed up, and had some use of her arms, despite the lingering pain. Of course, her mother took care of everything, Fluffing her pillow and making sure her blanket was covering her, and Jade actually enjoyed being babied for a bit. Then the doctor came by to remove the tubes sticking down her throat. She was informed that they'd successfully re-inflated her lung, and that things looked good. She was lucky, since the beam had hit the wrong side. If it'd been on the other side of her body, it'd have pierced her heart, and she wouldn't have lived to see the hospital. As is, it was closer then most of them would have liked.

Finally, just after one in the afternoon, Billy walked in. Billy, the shy, nerdy man who no one took a second look at. If they did, they would recognize him from his less then concealed identity, Doctor Horrible.

"Jade, Hi, um, you're alive." He stammered. He often had trouble asserting himself, or otherwise showing the confidence he showed as Doctor Horrible. Billy was still that insecure guy who wanted success in his chosen profession. Jade knew how hard it was for him to open up and talk to pretty girls. The same guy who could hold a city hostage would mumble when he tried to talk to the object of his affection, despite all the practice Jade had done with him.

Jade tried to talk, like she had just a short while ago when they removed the tubes. This time, it kinda worked, but her voice was scratchy, something the doctors had assured her would go away fairly quickly. "Hurt, and I screwed up. Vicky... Tori, she's not going to want to see me any more. I..." Jade descended into tears. Her mentor held her, as best he could, letting her cry things out.

After comforting his one time protege, Billy went on to update her on league business. "Bad Horse doesn't know you're alive. He did say that beating Epic was kinda epic, but you did it for the wrong reasons. But hey, you have a second chance now. Live, do your movies. If I hadn't known who you were, so I could check on you, see you were listed as alive, I would have been devastated. As is, your representation is calling it a bad home based accident, and you'll recover."

"I need something." Jade's voice scratched out. Billy gave her his undivided attention. "I need you to go to my lair and modify my healing tube. Make some kind of small device, and get me out of here. I can tell you where the schematics are."

"I'll do what I can, but no promises, okay." Billy said. "How do I get into your lair?"

"Give me your phone, I'll put Tara's number into it. I hope she's not working for some new villain right now." Jade quietly entered the contact number, but didn't bother to call. There were cell blockers throughout the hospital. "Call her, she can get you in through the hidden back door. The plans for the healing tube are on my computer there." she informed him.

"Jade, I'll do this for you, okay." Billy said. "Just get better. I can't lose another friend. If I do this, you have to get better."

'And then, I'll just disappear.' Jade thought, her heart aching from the decision. 'I can't hurt Tori any more.'

:}

One more chapter, and then we're done.

Billy is Doctor horrible, and if you've never seen it, he doesn't wear a mask, just some goggles he wears, usually on his for head as opposed to covering his eyes. So I guess I'm saying, not a secret identity. Still, people notice the costume more then the face, so he can go incognito.

Review, so I know you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the original material.

For those who want to know more about Doctor Horrible, look it up on line. It's on YouTube, the full thing, as well as extras such as "Commentary, the musical.", a cometary I haven't listened to but I've been told it's better then the movie. Alternatively, find the DVD, or otherwise see this short three episode story. It's worth your time and effort.

So here it is, the final chapter of Doctor Devastation's Vlog time Party. (or deviations, for the vintage people.)

:}

"Tori, do you have any more pink lemonade?" Andre asked. The girl barely noticed him, staring out the window. She'd missed half a week of school. Those were excused absences given that officially her father was one of the police officers in the area when Captain Epic went on his rampage, and was subsequently injured during a rescue operation. But the school wasn't her friends, and they were determined to drop by, despite her insisting she was fine, just to comfort her. It was Friday afternoon, barley three days after the battle, and she found her home invaded by well wishing friends.

Beck, of course, had dropped by every day after the battle. He claimed it was to bring by her missed assignments and help explain what she needed to do, and he did that. However, he was also there trying just to comfort the worried girl. She welcomed it at first, but as the days past and he didn't even mention that Jade was missing, she started to get angry. So she turned all her resentment inwards. Trina had to force her to eat, often making sure her sister was okay. Her father was beside himself with worry over his daughter, often assuring her that everything was going to be fine. That assurance became much more believable after Andre visited.

Flashback

Andre had dropped by, late, the day of the battle. He had blood on his shirt, and looked worse for wear. She remembered him looking at her, like he didn't have the will to say whatever. "Tori, is Trina here?" he asked.

"Upstairs." Tori replied. "Why?"

"I needed to tell her, your fathers alive." The musician had said.

"I know," Tori said, trying to think about how to explain it. "We heard from the doctors..."

"I know who he is." Dre cut her off. "I went to Jade's place, was in her lair. I left a note..." His voice faded.

"Oh." Was all Tori could manage. Tears ran down her face as she tried to form words.

"Jade's alive." He continued. "Got her to the hospital. They said it was close. She almost didn't make it. May have died on the table, but they brought her back. Wanna know where she is?"

"No." Tori's voice was hollow. "My dad, how's he?"

"From what I can tell, he'll pop out of that device in a couple of hours, good as new." Andre said. "Then again, that thing could be a toaster and I wouldn't know the difference. But Jade said..." he ehesitated, not sure what to say next. "I just wanted to make sure Trina knew."

"She knows." Tori assured him. "Mom told her as soon as the podcast aired."

End flashback

Tori hadn't let Andre hug her. Even after, when Beck came by to comfort her, she didn't want it. Tori wanted to be angry at Jade, needed it, so she wouldn't blame herself for the goth rushing into a fight she couldn't win. It wasn't helping.

"You sure?" The musician asked. "These are made with real pink lemons."

"There are no pink lemons." Tori said absently.

"There are." Andre insisted. "looked it up and everything. Pink lemons. And this lemonade is made with," He checked the label, "Ten percent real lemon juice. And I'm sure they only used the pinkest lemons for it."

Trina had come downstairs after checking in on her father. It was a hard thing, dealing with how completely healthy he was. He did need food, and vitamins, to balance his body chemistry, but otherwise was as healthy as he'd ever been, given his age. They only made him stay home to keep[ in line with the official police storyline. This made things at the Vega household even more tence. Tori had trouble looking at him, and that added to her guilt. 'It wasn't his fault.' She reminded herself, again. 'It's mine.'

Cat had shown up just a few minutes ago, talking about her brother, and her new roommate. Apparently, she didn't feel as close as she should to her roommate, as seen by the fact that she hadn't told the girl one story about her brother. "I you know I only tell those stories cause I want you to know what's happening in my family, right?" The small girl said. It was a warm and heartfelt statement, trying to reach out to her friends after the recent tragedy.

Robbie was sitting by the TV, watching the news. "I just think it sucks that they canceled the Captain Epic movie they were doing." The puppeteer said. "I mean, Beck was going to play the hero, and now their saying it's not gonna happen."

"Rob, it's okay." The actor assured his friend. "I wouldn't want to play someone who had a temper tantrum and killed over three hundred people."

"But it was your big break." Cat added.

"It wasn't supposed to happen." Beck said. "Some things just aren't supposed to happen."

"Where's Jade?" Cat asked.

"Yea, I haven't seen her around lately either." Robbie added.

"Hospital." Andre informed them. "She was in the area when Epic went nuts."

"And she got hurt?" Beck asked, suddenly aware that someone he had cared for wasn't there.

"Along with over two thousand others." Trina shot back. "This was the worst disaster to hit this city in years. Bad Horse even commented on it."

"Super Hero go's on a rampage, gets stopped by the villain. Whats to comment on?" Beck said, sounding bitter. "So, which hospital is Jade at?"

"County memorial." Andre said. "But now that everyone is here, there's something I feel we need to talk about. I've discussed this with Trina, and Mister Vega, and they both agree it's something you have the right to know. Just understand that what we're going to talk about cannot leave this room. Got that?"

Tori didn't say anything, but watched as Beck, Robbie and Cat all swore not to tall anyone what they were about to hear. 'I'll bet Cat tells at least three people by the end of the day.' She thought.

"Jade got injured in the battle, because she was Doctor Devastation." Andre said. "I found her after she recorded that vlog, and got her to an ambulance in time. I'm only telling you this because there's going to be tension between Tor here and her, and I want your support in getting us through that."

"Wait, I'm HG?" Beck asked. "I have no idea what HG could stand for."

"Hair Guy." Andre said. "Don't ask. Thing is, there's been damage to their budding relationship, and we're gonna help fix it, starting by dragging Tori here to visit Jade."

"What?" Tori asked, suddenly paying attention. "Who? Where?"

"The question is when." Andre said. "And when is now. Get her."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, practically carrying Tori, to find the doctors huddled around the now comatose Jade. Tori was dragged out of the elevator by an equally shocked Beck, only to break free and rush to Jade's side when she saw the huddled doctors.

"Oh my god, Jade!" Tori said, feeling desperate. "Jade, please, come back. They said you were healing, getting better." She promptly let go of her girlfriend, and focused on the doctors. "Tell me whats happening. Tell me!"

"From what we can guess, she's in some kind of healing sleep." A doctor standing by the machines said. He was monitoring the readouts. Another was recording the healing of Jade's wounds. "We can't wake her, but so far her body is regenerating damage done at an astonishing rate. I'd guess she's healing about two to three days per minute, except her body is erasing scars, regenerating. I've never seen anything like this before.."

"And you'll probably never see anything like it again." A voice cuts in from outside the door. "The healing was keyed to her body. Without the precise expertise used, I doubt anyone else could benefit from it." All eyes turned to see Doctor Horrible standing there in the hall. "What, I needed a test subject, and she seemed to have the exact right conditions to overcome. Now, I depart." He then pressed Jade's "panic button", activated her transporter and vanished out the phone lines.

'Nice cover.' Andre thought. "Hay dock, assuming she continues to heal like this, how long until she's up and active?"

"Maybe another five hours." The physician said. "Then there would be tests. Assuming everything is like we think it will be, maybe you can see her tomorrow."

"Tori here is staying." Trina said.

"But visiting hours end at..." A nurse tried to say.

"AND Jade was used to test some villains heeling ray, or whatever, so her girlfriend should stay with her until she's up and moving." Trina cut in.

"Look, it's the right thing to do." Andre added. "Tori here was gonna visit her anyway. Let them talk, please."

"Okay, but after visiting hours are over, you don't wander out of this room." The doctor told Tori. The stunned Latina just nodded.

Andre and Trina decided they wouldn't need to hand cuff Tori to Jade's bad just to get them to talk, and so they left her, with one of them standing by to make sure tori was okay. Also, so she wouldn't leave. Robbie went with beck to make sure the handsome actor was okay with this tun of events as well.

Jade came too a little after nine that evening, just as Tori was finishing her homework. Jade's eyes shot open, and she let out a blood curtailing scream as the pain from the shifting of her body rocked her. Nurses and doctors raced to check on her, finding the goth slowly coming down as the pain quickly faded.

"What happened?" Tori asked. One of the doctors was looking at the readouts from the various machines, and answered.

"Best guess, all her nerves fired off their pain receptors at once. Horrible way to wake up." He said as they checked on the now shivering girl. Jade was recovering quickly, but it was obvious that movement would hurt for a while. Still, the sooner she did, the sooner she'd get past it and back to normal.

"Jade, calm down." Tori told the girl. "Let them help you."

"It's never been this bad before." Jade wimpered to her girlfriend. "It hurts so much."

Jade's body had finished adjusting by ten thirty, and she was moving relatively pain free. Tori allowed the doctors, the same one's who'd been insisting on some serious pain relief, to examine the now pain free Jade. "Interesting. Jade, were you sexually active?" The doctor asked.

"I'm not having someone push their fingers up there to check." Jade replied.

"Suit yourself." The doctor replied. "But we do need to run a battery of tests. For now, get some rest"

Tori held her hand as they both drifted off too sleep. Sleep Jade now badly needed. They'd wake to the sounds of hospital staff coming to get Jade and run their tests.

Tori would talk to Jade early the next day, as they were getting ready to discharge Jade. "I really wish you'd stay a few more days, let us observe you." One of the doctors was saying.

"And I just want to put as much distance as I can between this place and me." Jade replied.

"So, you're all right?" Tori asked, once they were alone and waiting for the discharge papers. She was showing a great deal of concern.

"Yea." Jade agreed.

Tori slapped her, hard. "What the hell were you thinking? Going Into battle with what I now know were untested weapons? And then.." Tori broke down. "I was so angry that my dad was getting hurt, that Trina was going to get hurt, that I took it out on you. I sent you in to die." Tori descended into a quivering mass of tears and guilt as she gave in and let out all her fear and self hate.

Jade held her girlfriend, whispering how she was okay, and everything would be all right. "Doctor Devastation is dead, just like you wanted." Jade said. "But I'm here. And I won't leave you. Never again."

The rest of that day was dedicated to Tori getting past her fears, and Jade letting her in. it was the first real step in them reconnecting after the tragedy of Epic's fall. But it was also the beginning of them really talking.

It took some time, several days, but they talked out most of their issues. Jade agreed to let that incarnation of herself die, while Tori agreed that Jade needed to invent. There were a lot of issues to be dealt with, but now they were on track towards being a couple.

"Just one question." Tori said as they finished their third day of what was functionally negotiation. "What are you going to do with all your gear?"

"I'm placing it in storage." Jade replied. "I'm just going to be Jade West, aspiring movie star. That is, unless something major threatens the people I love. Then, I've got the armored costume, and lots of weapons." She smirked at her girlfriend.

"No problem." Tori said. "As long as you make me some too." Tori smiled triumphantly, having led Jade into her own trap. "From now on, I face the same dangers as you. That way, I know you won't foolishly rush off to die."

They argued for a while, but Jade had already lost. Tori wasn't a great candidate for the process that made gave her sister powers, but she could take advantage of whatever Jade invented for her. Jade, for her part, was able to give Tori a selection of powers to compliment her own gadgeteering.

With that, Jade would enter her new life as Black Shield, part of the LA Shields, the reservist backup for Golden Shield and his partner Silver Shield, Trina's new codename. Tori would be the last member as Bronze Shield. But that, as they say, is another story.

:}

Okay, I know you hated the ending, but it's the one I came up with. Jade needs to invent. So I gave her an outlet. Tori is from a family of heros, so part time heroing works for her. Besides, the family that fights together, stays together.

Leave your comments, thoughts and general praise and/or outrage in the reviews. Then go online and find whatever version you can of Doctor horrible. Watch it, and whatever extras there are. There is also a great analysis of Doctor horrible on YouTube. Watch that.

You know you want to.


End file.
